Medusa.
Medusa Medusa requires 15 Hex Birthrocks before being fused with Earth (300 diamonds), Angel (3100 diamonds) and 375 diamonds. Medusa is very powerful, especially when it talks about abilities and damage. Medusa is quite fast and will always bring a debuff named "Petrify". When the caster casts one spell of Medusa, they will grow snakes on their head for the duration of the spell. Statistics Damage : Extremely High Defense : High Speed : Very Fast Spells Snake's Venom ' ''User shoots a green blast made of venom that petrifies the first target it hits and deal high damage. --> The user's middle snake on their head shoots a green, bullet-sized projectile that travels faster than Divine Arrow. When it hits a player, it turns them to stone for 5 seconds, silencing their spells and disabling movement. After petrification, that player takes 215 ~ 430 damage and 10 poison damage per 0.5 seconds for 3 seconds. When it hit a wall or anything solid, it doesn't explode. Instead, it scatters the venom and makes little puddles that poisons players that step on it and are slowed down by 35% speed for 4 seconds. This projectile spell has an 8 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 350 mana ''￼ '''Triplet Hex User lays a hex on three random nearby locations, the first one petrifying enemies, the second one depleting stamina and mana, and the third one reducing attack damage and speed by 45% for a few seconds. Hex does damage to multiple targets. --> The user creates a hex, not just one , but three hex on 3 nearby areas with opponents within 45 studs. When there's no opponent, the hex is still laid on three random areas. If there are opponents, grouped or not, will be laid a hex on. The first hex petrifies enemies in an area, and does 190 ~ 385 damage to those players. First hex lasts for 3 seconds. The second hex depletes 50 stamina and 75 mana to players within the hex symbol for 7 seconds and stuns them. Deals damage equal to 80% out of 1000% of the opponents' full health (depends on health statistics, but maximum damage limit is not controlled). The third and last hex reduces attack damage and speed from enemies within the hex by 45% for 6 seconds. Hex does damage to many targets at once and doesn't require clicking an area. This close range spell has a 20 second cooldown *Consumes 450 mana and costs 3500 shards * Note : '''This spell is easy, as it doesn't require clicking thrice on locations to place the hex. '''Cursed Body User heals them self and transforms into a horrifyingly large snake, dashing through a location and petrifying enemies on your path. --> The user heals 95 health three times while their body slowly grows. After 3 seconds, the user's body becomes a body of a green colored snake and is larger. The caster screeches out loud for a second. The caster must charge before dashing, or the spell won't work. When charged at any second,not exceeding to 6 seconds, the caster can dash through that area. Any players on their path take 60 ~ 250 damage and are petrified for 1.5 ~ 3 seconds. This transportation spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 4000 shards Petrifying Eyes User petrifies a nearby opponent and smashes their body when it's below 500, killing them. --> The user grows a snake body and a human body and grasps the nearest player to them. The caster screeches and petrifies the specified target for 4 seconds, and spells of both the caster and the enemy is disabled. The worst condition of the target is when their health is below 500, their petrified body is smashed by the caster's tail. If not, they take 235 ~ 445 damage. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 4875 shards ￼￼Medusa's Torment User becomes a large snake with the body of a human, then moves around and spits venom that does high damage and slows down enemies by 50% speed. Anyone who looks at the monstrous creature will be petrified for some time. --> The user grows a huge snake body, as tall as 10 robloxians. While they move slowly, the caster can quickly spit out venom per 0.5 seconds for 8 seconds. As a half snake and half human, the user is immune to debuffs and damage except for Light and Chaos. ￼Attacks deal damage to 3 targets at once and deals 34 ~ 68 damage while 8 venomous shots are spitted. Each blast also does 25 poison DPS for 7 seconds and reduces speed of affected opponents by 50% for 6 seconds. Debuff doesn't stack. When random opponents look at the user, they are petrified for 4.5 seconds and has 2 second cooldown. This ultimate has a 2 minute cooldown *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 5000 shards